


Purple Nurples Got Me Like Dayum Stiles U Lookin Fine

by thegirlwhofangirled



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a drunk, FLUFF ALL AROUND, M/M, Scott is a sneaky little shit, Stiles is pissed, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/pseuds/thegirlwhofangirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes back from his trip with Cora without saying a word and now Scott is making Stiles babysit his drunk ass. Not cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Nurples Got Me Like Dayum Stiles U Lookin Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tardisandwings.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tardisandwings.tumblr.com).



> Someone requested this back in October in it got lost in my ask. I feel like an ass because I just got around to writing it. I hope she likes it. It felt like a bit of a warm up since I haven't written anything in a while. Title courtesy of my bestie Yesenia she said it as a joke and thought I wouldn't go through with it. Clearly she was wrong. CAN'T BE TAMED. Feel free to leave reviews. *runs back to work on meeting mr. sourface*

Stiles was mostly planning on staying home for the night, watch some Netflix, eat some junk food, maybe a little self-loving session later; the usual. However, knowing his luck it shouldn’t have surprised him that was not going to happen. The moment Scott stumbled into his room through the window caring a very drunk-looking, and disheveled Derek he knew his plans flew out the window, no pun intended.

“Scott, what the hell?” Stiles asked through a mouthful of popcorn.

Derek slipped from Scott’s hold and landed face down on the floor, grumbling something about who had turned off the lights. Scott cursed quietly and pulled the older man to his feet, he adjusted his hold on Derek before saying with a grimace.

“You know I really love you man, right?” he asked sheepishly.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his best friend and made a big deal of chewing his popcorn before sighing.

“What do you want, Scott?” Stiles asked warily.

This one merely smiled shyly at him, knowing he already won this one.

“Ok, here’s the thing. Derek, Isaac, and I might have decided to celebrate Derek’s return.”

“He’s been back for a month, Scott, and you guys have been going out every weekend since then. How much more can you celebrate?” Stiles said in annoyance.

He would never admit it, but he was a bit jealous the guys never took him on one of their escapades to the new werewolf bar outside the city limits. They said it was too dangerous for a human so they made it up to him by taking him to Jungle and other bars, at least the ones where their fake ids worked, whenever they could but it just so happened that Derek was never available for those nights out. Ever since he came back he had acted very strange around Stiles, almost as if he was avoiding him. Stiles tried not to pay too much attention to it but he still felt hurt about it. In the months prior to Derek’s departure they had developed some kind of friendship, or at least that’s what Stiles thought.  For him to come back and only grace him with a nod and a “Hi, Stiles” then go on about his life as if the last summer never happened was truly fucked up. Stiles was furious, which is why he was not very keen on having Derek in his room at the moment.  

Scott made a face, probably sensing his discomfort, then quickly returned to his signature dopey smile.

“I know you and Derek are not on the best of terms right now but I really need your help. We were doing shots of wolfsbane induced vodka, tequila, there might’ve been some purple nurples which let me tell you, I am never drinking that shit again. Screw Isaac and his Supernatural obsession. Anyways, Derek went a little bit overboard, you know he’s all carefree and less grumpy nowadays, and now he’s completely trashed. The thing is, I have nowhere to leave him and I have a date so I was wondering if maybe you could watch him?”

Stiles stared at Scott in silence before cackling.

“That’s awesome,” he said between breaths, “you got me there. You’re kidding right? Do you really expect me to babysit Derek’s drunk ass? Why can’t Isaac do it?”

Scott seemed troubled for a bit before quickly saying.

“He can’t babysit Derek because he’s going out with me.”

Stiles’ eyes widened then narrowed. After years of being Scott’s best friend he knew when the other boy was lying. The real question was why would he feel the need to lie? So Stiles decided to do what he did best.

“Woah, Scottie, I thought I was the only one from the gang that swung that way.” He said with a smirk

Scott’s face turned beet red and he spluttered for second before gaining his composure.

“Wait, no, it’s not like that. We’re going on a double date. But not with each other. I mean, we’re both going-”

“Uh huh, whatever you say Scottie.” Stiles nodded while grinning at his friend.

Scott grumbled and stomped his foot, he actually stomped his fucking foot, before giving Stiles the strongest case of puppy eyes he’d ever faced from Scott.

“Stiles, please, you have to watch him. I can’t just leave him like this at his place he’s too vulnerable and by now all the other packs are aware he’s back.”

“Sure, leave the defenseless human in charge of the drunk werewolf with a target on his back.” Stiles bit out.

“Oh shut up, Stiles. You are not some defenseless human you and I know very well those particular lessons with Deaton haven’t been for nothing. And you have mountain ash, spread some by every entrance of the house after I leave and you guys should be fine. Besides, Derek trusts you, and I know you wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him no matter how pissed at him you are. Pleeeease?”

As if the puppy eyes weren’t enough Scott started to bat his eyelashes. It was all Stiles could do before puking at all the cute. Damn Scott and his ridiculous adorable pout.

“Ugh,  _fine_.” Stiles groaned, “I’ll look after him. But you  _so_  owe me after this. I expect three months’ worth of free curly fries plus whatever favor I ask you to do.”

His best friend gave a little jump, which was pretty ridiculous considering he was still bearing all of Derek’s weight over his shoulders, and dumped Derek on Stiles’ bed.

“ _Thank you!_ You are the best, man.” Scott grinned. “Text me if anything comes up, but not really because I will be busy.”

“You will be busy not going on a date with Isaac, right?” Stiles baited him once more.

“Dude, I told you!” Scott whined.

“Fine, now leave before I change my mind.”

Scott gave Stiles a quick hug before disappearing out the window. That was another thing he had picked up from Derek lately, his fear of stairs. Must be a werewolf thing.

Stiles turned around and glowered at Derek’s sleeping form. Securing all the entrances of the house with mountain ash and a few extra wards took him around thirty minutes. By the time he was back in his room Derek was still in the exact same position he had left him earlier. He contemplated the other man in silence, wondering if he was really as out of it as he seemed. Moving slowly towards the bed, Stiles hovered his right hand by Derek’s face and flicked him in the ear. He stood there holding his breath, waiting for Derek punch him or break his hand.  Nothing happened. The guy was truly smashed. Just as he made to move his hand out of Derek’s reach this one’s hand shot out and grabbed onto Stiles’ wrist, holding him in place.

“Um, D-derek?” Stiles stuttered.

Derek snored and turned to his side burrowing himself into the bed and pulling Stiles’ arm closer, causing the boy to end up half sprawled on top of him. Knowing there was no other way out of this, Stiles toed his shoes off and managed to climb over Derek. Once he was settled in bed next to the sleeping werewolf he tried to pull his arm away again.

“Staaahp.”Derek whined, causing Stiles to freeze.

“Dude, are you awake?”

“No call me dude. Five moar minutes…” Derek yawned.

Stiles bit his lip trying to hold back a snort and paused. Maybe his night would turn out to be so boring after all. He tossed and turned until he was on his side facing Derek, who was still holding his right arm. Stiles was mad about so many things yet the only thought plaguing his mind at the moment was how he could spend hours looking at Derek’s sleeping face. He seemed so peaceful, and open. All signs of sorrow and guilt, gone. Of course Stiles already knew that from watching Derek closely this past month. Just like he knew those strange feelings he started to harbor for the man at the beginning of summer were only getting stronger.

“Why did you leave, Derek?” he whispered very quietly.

Derek’s werewolf senses must not have been as dulled as he thought because the man mumbled an answer to his question just as quietly.

“I needed a break. I wanted to reconnect with my sister and there was no way I could do that here. Too many painful memories.”

Stiles nodded at that. It made sense for Derek to do that but he couldn’t help but feel betrayed in a way.

“A quick goodbye would’ve been nice, you know? I stopped by your loft to see how you and Cora were doing only to find it empty. Do you know how worried I was? I thought Deucalion had gotten to you guys or something.”

“I’m sorry.” The other man murmured.

“You better be sorry. Why didn’t you call?

When he looked at Derek he found the man was watching him.

“I was scared.”

Stiles wanted to tell Derek he was an idiot. Why in the world was he scared of reaching out to Stiles? Instead he held onto his anger and asked.

“Of what?” he asked exasperated.

“Of  _you_ , Stiles. I was scared of you.” Derek said pointedly.

 “Wha-what? Why? What did I ever do to you?”

“You made me  _feel._ It’s been a while since I felt anything vaguely romantic for anyone, much less a guy. And then you waltz into my life all gangly limbs, and sarcasm, always butting in. At first you only amused me, you were nothing more than Scott’s annoying sidekick. But then, you were always  _there._ Last summer you started showing up at my loft with these ridiculous excuses just to hang out. I tried not to think of you that way, I really did, but I couldn’t. These past few months while I was gone I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, crying. Sometimes Cora had to hold me down. Do you know how I managed to cope?” Derek asked softly.

Stiles shook his head and Derek moved closer to him, their breaths mingling.

“All those nights I felt the imprint of your hand on my shoulder, burning through my skin. I remembered your voice telling me it wasn’t my fault. Or that night in the elevator after you punched me,” Derek said in mock offence.  “How your hand lingered a bit too long on my arm. The mere thought of you helped to calm me down.”

Stiles only gaped at the man before him as one proceeded to move even closer, their noses merely inches apart.

“Why are you telling me this?” he breathed.

“Because up until today I thought these feelings were one-sided; then today I had a very interesting conversation with Scott which led me to believe they might not be.” Derek finished, his gaze straying Stiles’ lips.

“You’re not really wasted, are you?” Stiles whispered, the movement of his lips ghosting over Derek’s.

Derek’s eyes took a predatory glint.

“I don’t know you tell me?” he murmured before dipping his head and catching Stiles’ lower lip between his teeth.

Derek wasted no time and snaked his arms behind the boy’s back, pulling him flush against him. Stiles buried his hands in Derek’s hair and pushed himself up a little higher until he was hovering over him. He had been waiting so long for that kiss, and apparently Derek had too. Stiles took the opportunity to pour himself into that kiss, to show Derek the things he had been afraid to admit before. Every stroke of his tongue accounted for all the wasted years he wished he had been doing this. Every pull of his hands meant to be a small punishment for all the times Derek was an emotionally constipated asshole. Derek’s hands drifted to his lower back and the man groped his ass and brought him closer.

“OhmyGod.” Stiles groaned into Derek’s mouth.

“Nah, just me.” Derek chuckled lowly.

“Ugh, you’re such a cliché.” Stiles scoffed fondly.

He felt Derek smile against his lips then plant one last kiss before pulling back.

“Listen, I can tell we are both very interested in these activities.” Derek panted, looking down at the evidence in their laps, “ but I would feel so much better if we took things slow. Like I said, it’s been a while and- I really want to do this right. For you, for  _me._ I owe it to myself. Is that okay with you?” he finished shyly while avoiding Stiles’ gaze, a light blush reaching the tip of his ears.

It took all of Stiles willpower not to aww there and then. He knew how hard it was for Derek to open up, and the fact he was doing it like this with him spread warmth all over him.

“Of course,” Stiles smiled, “how about we stick to just cuddling for now?”

Derek’s shy smile was the only answer Stiles needed. He leaned over to turn off his bedside lamp and burrowed deeper between Derek’s arms, becoming the little spoon to Derek’s big one. He felt the older man nosing the nape of neck and thought of he could definitely get used to this.

“I guess I owe Scott an apology.” He said conversationally, “maybe I’ll cut back on the teasing.”

“You really shouldn’t do that, he really wasn’t going out with Isaac.” Derek added before nipping at Stiles ear.

“I can’t help it, they make it so easy. Who was he going out with then?” he was curious now, if not Isaac then who was Scott sneaking around with?

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready.” Derek said distractedly.

“No, seriously, who is it?”

“ _Stiles._ ” Derek said with a tone of finality.

“But Derek- Jesusfuckingchrist” Stiles moaned when Derek shoved a hand down the front of his pants.

“You gonna shut up now?” Derek breathed on Stiles’ ear.

“I thought you said no hanky panky, sir” he whined, squirming in Derek’s hold.

“If it gets you to stop talking about Scott a little handjob won’t hurt.”

“Deal.” Stiles panted before dragging Derek into a kiss.


End file.
